happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mondo Media
Mondo Mini Shows (also known as Mondo Media) is a leading innovator in the use of new media platforms for the delivery of high-quality animation targeted at teens and young adults. "Mondo Mini Shows" are distributed as an ad-supported, virtual animation channel via the Internet, podcasts and mobile. Mondo's most successful show "Happy Tree Friends" has evolved into a global franchise, and has been adapted into a TV series, home video line, mobile phenomenon, video game and line of merchandise. List of series *Happy Tree Friends (1999 - present) *Ka-Pow! (2008 - present) *Dr. Tran (2003 - present) *The God & Devil Show (1999 - 2001) *Queer Duck (2002 - 2004) *Hard Drinkin' Lincoln (2000 - ???) *Baman and Piderman (??? - present) *This Modern World (based on the comic strip of the same name) (??? - ???) *Zombie College (2000 - ???) *Larkmart (2010 - present) *Dick Figures (2010 - present) *Heavy Metal Guy (??? - ???) *Inspector Beaver (??? - present) *Jesus & His Brothers (??? - ???) *Like, News (??? - ???) *Absolute Zero (??? - ???) *Piki & Poko (??? - ???) *Poker Night (??? - ???) *Trailer Court (??? - ???) *Thugs on Film (??? - ???) *Spiral (??? - ???) *Gone Bad (two short films published in 2001 and 2002) (??? - ???) *Goodwin vs. Badwin (2012 - present) Mobile Mondo To Go Mondo To Go is a website specially designed for all iOS devices except the iPad,certain Blackberry phones and many touchscreen Android phones like the HTC Evo 4G. About Usually, Happy Tree Friends episodes require Flash to view them. Because the iOS's Safari browser does not include Flash, Mondo Media altered the episodes in order to make the episodes compatible the device. However, several other Mondo Mini shows, like Dr. Tran, is also available on this webpage. It works on all EDGE, 3G, and Wi-Fi networks. Android phones have integrated Flash lite in their browsers, but it is recommended that users go to the mobile site as Flash lite plays video in a rather unstable way. Access to the web page iPhone: The web page is accessed by tapping 'Safari', then, in the address bar, type the link "www.mondotogo.com" and this should let you choose the show you want to watch. Android: Tap a web browser and in the address bar,type "www.mondotogo.com".The browser should show the page shown on the right. Blackberry: Follow the same steps for Android phones as both OS are similar. Trivia #This can only be accessed on touchscreen-enabled phones. #Despite having no Flash,the show plays in high quality. #Several episodes are available on iTunes,but the website provides TV episodes. #Most users prefer to watch them on YouTube as YouTube is compatible with all smartphones with an internet connection. Applications Currently there is only one Happy Tree Friends application for the iPhone. Slap Happy Released on the 30th of August, 2009 by Publisher X, Slap Happy is, according to Mondo Media, the first of many HTF iPhone applications to come. Slap Happy seems to take advantage of the touch screen to find many ways (i.e. a slap across the face) to abuse poor Cuddles in an average living room environment. Currently, Cuddles is the only character available. This application is rated as 9+, and is available to download at the App Store for $0.99. Unfortunately, the app has been recently pulled from the App Store due to lack of updates and poor reviews. Amazingly however, the app has been recently put back in the store. Websites Some official Happy Tree Friend websites. Happy Tree Friends Atom The default, and current Mondo site, is an Atom site. It's web address is http://htf.atom.com. Although the website has the name 'Happy Tree Friends', there are many other shows to watch eg:Baman Piderman. The website has games, episodes, and DLCs. Currently, there's no screensaver. This website works on Internet Explorer, Mozilla Firefox, Safari, Google Chrome, and Opera. It requires Flash 8 or later for episode viewing and gaming. It supports Mac OS X and Windows for wallpapers. Happy Tree Friends Social Happy Tree Friends: Social is a social webpage developed by Mondo media under the platform "Ning" It's website is http://social.happytreefriends.com/ Content The webpage is basically a 'socialized' version of the Atom site and includes chat, rules, and photos. Kenn Navarro and Warren Graff uses the social webpage. Chat The chat is the place where people chat atbout their stuff, roleplay, and hang out. It is known that the chat is the best place in the website. Some bugs have been encountered in chat and it frequently crashes but it is being fixed now. Photos The photos tab is the place to upload photos. Users can upload any picture, except pornographic ones. It supports many formats. Users must note what kind of photo they're uploading and avoid uploading the wrong photo. Rules The rules tab is recommended for every new user. Users can see the rules and how they should behave. This is added by admin Warren Graff. External links *Mondo Media official website *Mondo Mini Shows website *Mondo Media on YouTube Category:Content